jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 80
, originally titled is the eightieth chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred twenty seventh chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary A flashback begins, detailing what Mitsuba Higashikata remembers of what happened earlier that day. Put on a wheelchair, Mitsuba was brought by Dr. Wu Tomoki to an elevator. Asking where they would go, Mitsuba was told that they were headed to the gynecology department, which puzzled the woman who nonetheless didn't argue. In one of the examination rooms, Dr. Tomoki told a nurse to go away, as he wouldn't need her and then told Mitsuba to sit on the examination table. Mitsuba asked why she was brought in the gynecology department instead of the orthopedic department, doubting that Dr. Tomoki would seriously practice in both fields. To this Tomoki replied that never once in his life nor in any aspect has he ever failed, because of his talent and above all because he could assert the risks of failure. For instance, he disparaged the nurse, having analyzed her bondage habits and concluding that her presence would only spell trouble. In the continuity of that habit to minimize all risks, Dr. Wu Tomoki performed an MRI on Mitsuba, announcing that she was at her 13th week of pregnancy to the woman's shock. Then, Mitsuba was brought further into the gynecology department, caught a glimpse of a room full of Locacaca trees, but her memories stopped at this moment and she found herself bumping against Yasuho Hirose. Reminiscing her history with Tomoki, Mitsuba now realizes that she never remembered what kind of treatment she was subject to. Mitsuba and Yasuho now barge inside the waiting room, still surrounded by the tiny fragments flying around them. Behind them, Wu Tomoki explains that he has the ability to reduce himself into tiny fragments and then fully reassemble, claiming that it is his only ability. Yasuho spots Josuke and Rai Mamezuku, their backs turned to her, but a man headbutts her before she can call them. Tomoki has scattered himself inside the waiting room and invaded several patients, causing an allergic reaction and thus controlled muscle spasms on purpose. Yasuho and Mitsuba are thus thrown back into the hallway, near Tomoki. As the fragment surround them, Dr. Tomoki declares how important Mitsuba is both as a source of money and information, and reveals that he knows about Tsurugi's Paper Moon King which he correctly suspects is involved in the theft of the Locacaca branch. He then follows up by scattering sleeping pills at the two women. However, Mitsuba decides to summon her Stand. Making an arrow appear in her hand, then a second one, Mitsuba clears a space from the fragments when she lays them on the ground. When she summons and places a third arrow midair, she and Yasuho are suddenly thrown right in front of Tomoki, allowing Mistuba to kick him, and place an arrow on him to repel it on the ceiling. She explains that her Stand, Awaking III Leaves, can give her arrows to place anywhere, repelling all energy attacking her in a direction and by using several arrows, redirect the energy along the shortest route of the space they surround. Having temporarily immobilized their foe, Mitsuba and Yasuho go to an elevator and head to the gynecology department as Tomoki scatters. In the elevator, Mitsuba realizes that since Tomoki has been using her the whole day, she must have kept several fragments of him inside. Sticking an arrow to her arm, she managed to repel everything out. To her horror, Yasuho sees that in the ejected fragments, she distinguish little twitching arms. It is at this moment that Tomoki returns, having crawled through the ventilation holes of the elevator. Appearances }} }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters